stand in the rain
by xXAngel-SheldaylXx
Summary: this goes with a youtube video. More information in first page of this story : Please watch the video and comment on it, or at least rate : it's really good. Dramione, Ron
1. Chapter 1

First 4 chapters happen during the first year at Hogwarts. After that it's during fourth year. POV (Point Of View) is Hermione's. Based on video, done by, thisonesforthegirls5. Video name is "stand in the rain-Draco, Hermione, and Ron". I watched it and just had to do a FF to it. It's a brilliant piece of work. Watching it, might make my FF more sense so go over onto youtube, search for it, and then watch it. Comment and rate the video too =D

Katie xxx


	2. Chapter 2

We were all on the train going toward Hogwarts. I was still shocked that I was a witch. I sat in a compartment with a boy named Neville Longbottom. He seemed like a nice lad. I looked from my book to see half of him underneath the chair.

"What are you doing?" I asked placing my book next to me.

"I've lost Trevor?"

"Who's that?" I asked kneeling down beside him.

"My toad."

"Oh, well, I could ask people while you look around in here."

"Please Hermione." I left the compartment and asked all the compartments. Only two left. I opened one to find people laughing; they all stopped when I opened the door.

"Any of you seen a toad?" they all shook their head, but one boy stood up and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Draco." I took his hand in mine; it felt like a spark of life flowed from one into the other.

"Hermione Granger." I said smiling as I took my hand out of his.

"Sorry, no toads in here."

"Okay, thanks." I said and left the compartment. I stood outside the last door. I opened the door to find a red head and a black haired boy sat, sweets surrounded them. The red haired boy had his wand pointing at a rat. They both looked up at me.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one. Oh, are you doing magic?" I shook my hair and looked at the red haired boy. "Let's see then." He cleared his throat and looked down at the rat.

"Sunshine, daisy, butter, mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." His wand blasted the sweet box away from the rat, but nothing else.

"That's not a very good spell is it? I've tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me. For example." I sat down opposite the back haired boy. "Oculus repairo." His glasses were now fixed. He gasped and took them off his face, only then did I realize him. "Jiminy cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger." I turned to the red haired boy. "And you are?"

"Ron weasley." He spat out around a mouthful of sweets.

"Pleasure." I said disgustingly. "You two better change into your robes." I said standing up. "I expect we'll be arriving soon."

"Hermione?" Ron said and I turned back to face them.

"Yes?"

"Stay away from the Malfoys." I frowned. I didn't even know who he was going on about. I sighed and went back to my compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

We all walked into the great hall behind Professor McGonagall. She unrolled a long piece of parchment. On a stool, in front on everyone, was an old hat.

"When I call your name, you will come up here, sit down and put the sorting hat on. Then the hat will decide what house you belong in." she said and looked down the list. "Ronald Weasley!" Ron walked nervously up to the stool and sat down. It took three seconds to decide. Its verdict: "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered as he walked confidently over to them and sat down. "Draco Malfoy!" I looked up quickly. Draco was a Malfoy? How could he not tell me this? The hat didn't even go onto his head, touched one hair on his head and it shouted "Slytherin!" I looked away from Draco as he looked at me. He walked toward the Slytherin table to cheers. "Hermione Granger!" I slowly went up to the stool. The hat fell over my eyes. Three minutes later. "Gryffindor!" I jumped down from the stool smiling, but deep down inside I was cut into a million pieces. I saw Draco looking over at me whilst we were eating the feast before us, his face was expressionless. I ran to the toilet, a girl named Lavender Brown beside me for support. Two hours later a soft knock came at the toilet door.

"Hermione? We have to go to the common room before curfew." Lavender said lightly. I walked out wiping my tears away remembering Ron's warning. "Stay away from the Malfoys. Whatever you do, stay away from the Malfoy boy." I wiped another set of tears away, and walked numbly to the Gryffindor common room, Lavenders arm around my shoulders guiding me back.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sat outside reading my book when I saw Draco approach me. I stood up; placing my book on the wall I was previously sat on. "You should have told me who you were." I said close to tears. Draco looked hurt too. I picked up my book and stormed past him into Defense against the dark arts class. Draco was sat pretty much next to me.

"Come on Hermione." He said. Harry and Ron looked from me to him. I shook my head, knowing soon that the tears would soon come and flood the classroom. I took my book out of my bag and took a deep breath. He blew on a piece of paper shaped like a bird and it flew onto my book. I looked straight ahead for a second before opening it.

Okay, look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was! But just because I'm in Slytherin Doesn't mean we can't be friends right?

-Draco

I folded it slowly up and looked away from him, Harry and Ron both looking at me; tears swam and made my vision blurry. I wiped them quickly away before anyone else saw.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sat in the Common room with Harry and Ron doing our Potions Homework when Harry said my name. I looked up at both of them, my quill still firm in my hand. "Don't be friends with him Hermione!" Harry said I sighed.

"Why not?" I said turning the page in my book then looking back up at them. Ron was the one who answered.

"He'll use you!" I put my quill forcefully down and glared at them.

"You know what? It's not up to you who I'm friends with! And I've just decided he's right. Being in enemy houses shouldn't affect us being friends!"

"You're making a big mistake Hermione" Ron said, Harry nodded in agreement. I stormed out of the common room and walked downstairs, that's when I saw Draco stood with Crabbe and Goyle in the great hall.

"Draco!" I yelled, everyone turned to look at me, including him. He looked shocked yet surprised. I ran towards him. "I've changed my mind!" I said and embraced him into a hug. I let go of him quickly and smiled shyly at him.

"I'm Glad." He said and smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked down toward the old willow tree by the black lake just as I had agreed too during Charms class. Ron and Ginny were with me as support. I approached the tree, Draco jumped out of it smiling, his friends behind him.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

"You're right, we do. I don't like those boys you hang out with." I said looking at them then back at Draco. "Did you see what they did to Lavender?" I said frowning.

"Oh, it was just for a laugh!" he said smiling, a laugh escaped his lips.

"That was dark magic!" I said walking away and turning back to look at him. "And if you think that it's funny." I said angrily.

"Listen, I didn't ask you out here to talk to you about my friends." He said interrupting my sentence. "Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked, a smile played across his face.

"I'll think about it." I said and walked away, pushing Ginny ahead of me, Ron followed loyally behind.

"Are you going to go with him?" Ron asked as we entered the common room.

"I don't know." I said and walked up the stairs into the girls dormitory where him or Harry weren't allowed.


	7. Chapter 7

I got dressed into a pink dress and was styling my hair just as Ginny walked in and smiled. "You look beautiful." She said and I smiled at her through the mirror just as I was finishing. "Ready?" she asked and I nodded. We walked down; she was a few steps before me and went around the corner. I could hear Harry's voice.

"You look incredible."  
"Thanks." I took a deep breath and looked around the corner of the wall. Harry, Ginny and Ron smiled at me. I smiled back and my eyes found the Slytherin Prince stood by the wall, he smiled up at me and I smiled back. I walked confidently down towards him. He bowed down to me and offered me his hand. I took it smiling. Harry and Ron looked disgusted and shocked. We walked into the hall and started dancing. It was half past eleven when we stopped to get something to eat and drink. Ron passed our table and sat with Lavender, Harry and Ginny. Draco laughed. "Nice suit Weasley's wearing."

"Ron is my friend!" I whispered furiously at him across the table.

"My father says the Weasley's are a disgrace to the wizarding world." Draco said and looked over at him and then back at me.

"What're you going to say next? That they're blood-traitors?" I asked blinking back tears.

"As a matter of fact, they are!" he yelled at me and we both stood furiously up. "And you're one to defend them! You filthy little mudblood!" I wiped away the tear as Draco walked off; I followed him but slumped down onto the stairs. I took off one of my shoes as I watched his retreating back and I burst into uncontrollable tears.


	8. Chapter 8

I was sat at breakfast the next day with Harry and Ron when Draco called my name. I turned round to look at him. "Hermione, I'm sorry! It slipped out!" I knew Ron and Harry were looking at him as well.

"No, you're not sorry! And you call everyone else like me mudblood, why should I be different?" I said harshly. "It's over between us Draco." I looked away from him and I could sense him standing up. Ron looked over my shoulder furiously but it was Harry who had drawn his wand and used a spell. Draco spun backwards. I turned and watched him drop to the floor in shock and horror. He stood up with the help of his friends.

"Hermione, you have to prove to him it's over." Harry said and I stormed toward Draco and pointed my wand at his throat. I remembered us dancing and lowered my wand; I turned away from him. Then I remembered him calling me a mudblood and I turned back and punched him in the face. He ran off with his friends. I cried into Ron's arms. Harry put his arm around me comfortingly as well.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the last week of school and I remembered me and Draco at the Yule ball again and fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Someone took my hand. There, in his touch, was a spark of life. I thought it was Draco, but when I looked up, I was looking at Ron. All of my memories of me and Draco flooded back and I cried even harder. Ron put his arm around me, and the spark turned into an electrical current. I stood up with Rons help just as Harry walked in, saw me and hugged me in a brotherly way. I wiped the tears away just as Draco walked into the room. I looked at him and walked past, Ron still had my hand in his, and I left with a smile fixed firmly on my face.


End file.
